Final Desicions
by Raikusen
Summary: 4 years have passed and yet the 3 girls who love Hayate the most decide to make a plan to see who Hayate truly loves among the 3 of them. HayateXAyumu HayateXNagi HayateXHinagiku AyumuXSoya
1. Chapter 1

Final Decisions

A Hayate No Gotoku love fanfic

By Raikusen

**I Wish I owned Hayate No Gotoku but sadly I don't.**

**Chapter 1 – Memories and the letter**

Four years have passed since Hayate has worked for Nagi. The 3 girls who love Hayate the most have not yet confessed.

Nagi, Hinagiku and Ayumu

They are starting a plan to finally decide who Hayate loves most of all.

Let's start the story then!!!

Hayate wakes up and performs the same daily routine. Fixing the bed, brushing his teeth then shower he feels like his life had been set to infinite loop over the past few days. Over the years he feels like he has no more worries. He has finished graduating from college at Hakuo. He does not have any more debt hanging over his head.

Nagi does not need protection anymore. She has already inherited the fortune.

It seemed weird not having Nagi around or Hinagiku or Ayumu. All of them went on a vacation where I was not allowed to come. I wonder what they are doing.

Oh well I guess I should clean this house.

He finished cleaning early. Maria would you mind if I took a day off today I feel like I need a change of pace.

Sure Hayate no problem at all.

Thank you Maria

See you later

Okay see you later Hayate

I walked around town for a while. I guess I should go visit my old school for a while.

He arrived at the old school stood outside the gates as he remembered how his life was before all this craziness had happened to him.

Destiny is really weird you know.

He remembered Ayumu from when they were little kids at this school. Places like these take me back.

He remembered her dark eyes. The way she would always be happy when they met. His mind started to fill with memories of Ayumu.

He left the front of the school.

He walked inside the park and came across the vending machine where he met Nagi on tat fateful day. It is truly hard to believe that four years have passed already.

His mind shifted from Ayumu to Nagi. He started to remember how nice she could be. He had flashbacks of all of the good times they had together. He started to notice how fast she was growing up.

I guess Maria's dream is coming true. Nagi is truly turning into a fine young woman.

If it was not for her I guess I would still be paying off all of my debt.

He inserted some money into the slot and drank some warm coffee.

His walk took him to the gates of Hakuo Academy.

Suddenly he heard a voice coming from the golden gates of Hakuo.

Halt!!! are you a kidnapper or a murderer or something.

It was Hinagiku's older sister. I greeted her good morning.

Oh Hayate I have not seen you in a long time. What are you doing here exactly?

Oh I just wanted to revisit Hakuo I missed this place a lot.

I bid farewell to Ms. Katsura as I walked into Hakuo.

I walked into Hakuo remembering all the things I have encountered in my life.

I walked around into the forest for a while until I arrived at a certain area I quite distinctly remember.

It was the place where I first met Hinagiku. The birds we saved where still chirping in the trees a quite happy family.

He started to remember Hinagiku. He remembered how her smile brightens up his day.

He also remembered her strawberry pink hair, her amber eyes.

He finally decided to head back to the mansion.

The first thing he did when he arrived was head to his room. He found a letter on the top of his bed.

It was a letter written in three colors yellow, pink and blue.

He opened it to find that yellow ink represented part of the letter concerning Nagi's.

Pink writing stood for Hinagiku.

Blue stood for Ayumu.

_Dear Hayate_

_The 3 of us have arrived at a decision. This decision concerns you. In the next few days we are hoping that you would like to go on a date with the 3 of us separately. These next five days might be rough for you but it's just we need to know something. It is truly important to each of us. _

_Tomorrow you will go on a date with Ayumu. You will meet her at the front gate of your old school tomorrow at 9:00._

_The day after that you will go on a date with Nagi at the vending machine in the park the one where the both of you met. The time is also at 9:00_

_On the third day you will meet Hinagiku in the student council office in Hakuo also at 9:00._

_If you do not want to go we will understand perfectly._

_Do not worry about Maria watching the house she will be perfectly fine._

_Also do not worry about us also we are hiding in a safe place. Unfortunately we cannot tell you where we are staying at._

_Please do not be late!_

_Signed __**Nagi, Ayumu, Hinagiku**_

I hope they are okay.

I wonder what I have been dragged into this time.

They have been gone for a week and they write me a letter.

He lay down on his bed staring at the ceiling. He wondered what he planned to do tomorrow.

He closed his eyes and he pondered in his head how do I feel towards Nishizawa san.

**One week earlier**

Narrator

Hinagiku stood before Ayumu as she sat on a bench in the park.

Hinagiku made perfectly sure no one else was around to hear what she had to say.

"Ayumu I am in love with Hayate. I know I promised to support the two of you but I don't think my heart can take any more."

Ayumu stood up and hugged her as she said" I knew you loved him for a while now."

Surprised Hinagiku looked at her and she said "How did you know?"

"I could tell by the way you acted when you are around him. You become happier when he is around. Your blush shows when he is near you. You space out just by looking at his lovable smile."

Hinagiku started blushing.

She suddenly noticed someone hiding in the park.

She shouted "Come out! Whoever you are"

Nagi suddenly appeared from the bushes.

Hinagiku looked at her and told her "so now you know".

Nagi nodded in agreement. They all knew that they were each others friend and rival.

"Wow I never knew you fall for guys Hinagiku."

Hinagiku suddenly shouted "what does that mean!"

Sorry. Because it seemed like you never showed interest in guys.

It suddenly hit her like a bullet "So that's the reason why you act that way toward Hayate"

"Before anything else happens I want all of us to promise that no matter who gets Hayate we would still support each other. Also we would still be friends."

They all agreed.

**End of Chapter 1**

**Chapter 2 in progress**

**Please continue reading my fanfic. **

**This is a new story I am working on.**

**Chapter 2 will not be released until I get reviews. **

**Understand! Good Day!**


	2. Ayumu

Final Decisions

A Hayate No Gotoku love fanfic

By Raikusen

**I Wish I owned Hayate No Gotoku but sadly I don't.**

**Chapter 2 – Ayumu Nishizawa**

A figure of a girl stood before me. She had a sweet voice. I was instantly drawn in by her eyes. I just could not recognize her. I ran towards her but I felt like I was not anywhere close to her. The more I ran the farther I got from her. She suddenly walked over to me and hugged me then I woke up.

As I woke up light shone into my room. I quickly got dressed into my clothes that I had prepared.

Who was that girl in my dream? I know that I knew her very well it's just I can't remember her.

I looked at the time and panicked a bit because it was already 8:30 I must have overslept a bit.

I quickly ran out of the door so I could meet Ayumu.

When I arrived at the corner turning to the school I spotted her outside the front gate of our old school. She has matured over the years she looked the same but she has changed somehow she seemed happier.

I approached her and greeted her

Good Morning Nishizawa san (I don't like using honorifics that much.)

Good Morning to you too Hayate

Have you been waiting long?

Not really. I have been waiting since around 7:00

Oh I am really sorry Nishizawa san. The letter told me 9:00.

No it's my fault Hayate I guess I got too excited and went here early.

Well anyways how are you today Nishizawa san?

I am doing quite fine thank you. She started blushing. Hayate if you don't mind just called me Ayumu.

Sure Ayumu

Her face light up with a nice cute smile.

What would you like to do today Ayumu?

I felt like maybe we could go have a picnic somewhere.

Okay but do we have any food or will we buy some?

She pulled out a picnic basket from behind her back.

Shall we go now then Hayate?

"Sure Ayumu" he said happily with a smile.

Ok then just follow me.

They walked all the way until they reached a hill.

Ayumu let's set down the mat here.

Sure Hayate.

Wow the view from here is amazing. The view is the same as the view from the Hakuo clock tower.

He suddenly had a flashback of him and Hinagiku looking at the view at the Hakuo tower. He was holding both her hands as they enjoyed the beautiful view. **(Seen in episode 13 Season 2!!!)**

Hayate?......Hayate??......Hey Hayate!!

What…..Hunh…..Oh sorry Hin……I mean Ayumu.

I was just lost in the beautiful view.

Yeah I completely know what you mean Hayate. It is a truly beautiful view.

Well I guess we should eat now Hayate.

Sure Ayumu.

They opened the basket and pulled out the food for their breakfast.

As they ate they talked about the little things like school, life, weather.

Thank you for breakfast Ayumu it tasted good. Where did you get the food?

I cooked it myself.

He started to blush as he said "Thank you very much Ayumu"

"No problem Hayate" as she smiled her usual smile and blushed a lot.

So I guess it is my turn to chose where to go now or is it your turn?

You can pick this time Hayate she said shyly.

Ok then how about we go to the mall.

Sure Hayate

They talked on the way to the mall.

They arrived at the mall around lunchtime.

They browsed around for a while.

Suddenly someone cried Help! Someone stole my purse!!

Hayate suddenly sprang into action. He chased the robber as he passed by them.

The robber made a sharp turn. But much to the robbers surprise he was blocked by Hayate. After four years of fighting bad guys has made his fighting skills a thousand times better than when he was first hired.

The robber pulled out his gun. Get back or I will shoot you!

Hayate moved forward and dogged one whole barrel of bullets. He suddenly showed up behind the robber. He slashed a certain part of his neck with his hand causing the robber to fall unconscious to the ground.

He picked up the bag and returned it to the lady whom the bag was stolen from.

Thank you. The police gave Hayate a reward for capturing the criminal.

He returned back to Ayumu.

Wow Hayate you're really good at fighting.

He started to blush "Thank you Ayumu"

Hayate was getting hungry so she asked Ayumu if she wanted to get some food.

Sure I am getting pretty hungry as well.

What would you like for lunch?

Anything that you like is okay with me.

As he grabbed her hand she blushed.

He ran towards a restaurant. It was a normal restaurant. Nothing fancy just a regular restaurant that serves Chinese food.

They reached the restaurant.

Nishi….I mean Ayumu I met Soya a few days ago.

Oh really what did he say?

**Flash Back**

Hayate walked home from the grocery store looking at the sky.

He accidentally bumped somebody. He quickly apologized to the person he bumped.

H……Hayate????

Soya??

Hey man how ya been?

Yeah I have been okay.

Hey Soya have you seen Ayumu around lately.

Soya unexpectedly became depressed.

What's wrong Soya?

Nothing don't bother about my problem.

Come on you can tell me.

Oh okay.

They walked into a coffee shop.

Soya looked Hayate straight in the eyes and said "I am in love with Ayumu".

What?? Seriously for how long have you loved her?

Since 3 years ago. She was crying on a bench in the park.

You see her father died in a car accident.

Oh it's really bad to hear that.

Anyways I saw her and I comforted her. She cried all night. Suddenly she laid her head on my shoulders and she thanked me by giving me a hug.

When she hugged me I sort of felt something. After that I could not stop thinking about her.

**Flash Back End**

I hear you are going somewhere for a while Ayumu.

Yes I am going to culinary school 5 days from now.

I will really miss you Ayumu.

She moved nearer to Hayate. Hayate you can go with me if you want to. They became quiet.

After lunch he walked her home. Both of them still have not uttered a word.

As they walked Ayumu walked ahead of Hayate. They reached the old school gates. I am only allowed to take you this far.

She suddenly looked at Hayate with deep intent.

Hayate I will always love you.

Ayumu…… I

She suddenly placed her finger above Hayate's lips. I do not need an answer right now.

Goodbye Hayate. I wish with all my heart I will see you soon.

She suddenly left without uttering another word.

What did she mean? What was going on?

He headed home and pondered about what was going on.

That's right I am meeting Nagi tomorrow I wonder how she is. I hope she is well.

He closed his eyes as his mind wandered over the questions involving the people he cared about a lot.

**Chapter 3 in progress**

I did not have that much motivation for this one because personally I don't like Hayate x Ayumu pairing. No Offense to Ayumu fans.

Watch out for his next date with Nagi.

**Please Review**


	3. Nagi

Final Decisions

A Hayate No Gotoku love fanfic

By Raikusen

**I Wish I owned Hayate No Gotoku but sadly I don't.**

**Chapter 2 – Nagi Sanzenin**

She was in my dream again standing in front of me as she walked closer she hugged me again. She hugged me as she looked into my eyes as I told her those 3 words "I love you".

Hayate woke up as he looked at his room. He desperately tried to find out who was the girl in his dreams. He looked at his room he had sort of gotten used to this room of his. He stood up as he looked outside the window. It was a clear bright and sunny day.

He left the mansion as he looked at the clock. It was already 7:30 I guess I should get going. If I don't the mistress might get angry at me.

As he walked towards the meeting place he began to think about why they were scheduling dates like this all of a sudden. What did it mean and why did it concern him.

He was lost in thought. He only returned to reality when he heard is name called out.  
He automatically knew who was calling him. That voice was the voice who had been calling his name for the past 4 years over and over again.

He looked at Nagi. She was standing beside the vending machine. She has changed her hairstyle her sense of clothes. I f I did not know it I would have mistaken her for Lady Sanzenin. (Note: Hayate met lady Sanzenin in a spiritual kind of way in episode 17 season 2)

She had a wonderful smile spread across her face. Her hair was not in ponytails anymore. She started to let her hair grow longer. She wore something simple like a T-shirt and a skirt. She has changed so much over the years. I remember the days when she would go out of her way when she tried to grow up.

She had grown taller she was almost as tall as Maria. Her blonde hair shined in the wind as the sun beat down upon us.

How are you today Mistress?

I'm fine Hayate.

Mistress it is still feels weird seeing you so awake this morning. You usually wake up around 11:00.

You have a point there Hayate I guess I was just too excited to see you after a few weeks.

Yeah I guess. Mistress where would you like me to take you today?

Anywhere that is fine with you is okay with me.

Sure Mistress. Hayate one more thing I never thought I would ever be saying this to you but here we go Hayate you're fired…

But why are you firing me mistress

Was I late? Did I disappoint you somehow? Uhm……I'm sorry…..I'm sorry he kept continuously bowing his head in apology.

No Hayate it's about me I want you to stop seeing me as your mistress but maybe as friend or."Or more then that" she mumbled under her breath.

Ok then. I guess I should start calling you by your name now miss…. I mean Nagi.

So….. Where would you like to go today Nagi?

Hayate I was wondering if you would maybe like to visit the mall today.

I would love to Nagi.

She blushed as she said "Stop saying so much embarrassing stuff".

"Hunh? What did I say?" he thought to himself.

They arrived at the mall. Nagi looked at Hayate worriedly as she said"Are you mad at me for firing you? I would understand."

Hayate suddenly embraced her as he said "I couldn't hate you I could never hate you."

HHHayate what are you doing there are so many people here! She kept blushing as she pushed him away.

"Besides mistr…Nagi It was your choice all along if you I would remain your butler" She soon regained her composure and pushed him away as she blushed.

She started to think to herself "Why am I so nervous I mean I have gone places with Hayate before. Why did I push him away?"

She did not notice but Hayate was moving closer to her face. From Her point of view he was about to kiss her.

But in his point of view he was just waving his hand in front of her face.

When she realized how close Hayate was she got sort of shy and mad. She accidentally punched him due to force of habit.

He was lying on the ground with a big bump on his forehead.

Hayate …I am sorry. Are you okay??

He stood up as he said"Of course Nagi I am used to it" He said happily with a smile.

He was half expecting another hit but he was surprised when she placed her head on his shoulder.

"I am glad" she rested her head his shoulder.

They walked towards the mall as Nagi still rested her shoulder on his arm.

Nagi it's sort of hard to walk with you holding on to me like that.

She blushed as she separated from him.

Hayate…..How do you think of me?

What do you mean Nagi?

It's because…..Hayate I……I….lov….e…you. I have loved you since that fateful day we met in front of the vending machine.

He was shocked…His eyes widened he was just standing there with a priceless look on his face.

Nagi I…

She stopped him in midsentence by hugging him. She looked him in the face.

"I don't need an answer right now Hayate. I just wanted you to know."

She suddenly ran off leaving him with the same look on his face. He felt like a complete idiot for just standing there while she poured her heart out in front of him.

He ran as fast as he could to a hill overlooking the town. He just screamed at the top of his lungs. It relieved him in the slightest bit.

He finally understood why she always acted the way she did.

Night began to fall as he quickly returned to the mansion to retrieve his stuff.

Suddenly on his way out he heard a familiar voice.

It was Maria she was alone she moved closer to him as she handed him a long piece of paper.

It was fun while it lasted Maria.

Indeed it was Hayate.

Maria before I leave I just wanted to know something all these years did you know about Nagi.

Yes Hayate I did.

Hayate anytime you need a shoulder to cry on or an ear to listen I will be here.

I guess this is goodbye Hayate

Goodbye to you too Maria

Thank you Maria…….for everything

You are welcome

Suddenly a gust of wind blew as Maria closed her eyes for a second when she opened it Hayate was gone.

**Chapter 4 in progress**

**Please review**


	4. Hinagiku Katsura

Final Decisions

A Hayate No Gotoku love fanfic

By Raikusen

**I Wish I owned Hayate No Gotoku but sadly I don't.**

**Chapter 4-Hinagiku Katsura**

It was another repetitive dream of the same girl. Small fragments of the girl were staring to form. He felt like she was always there. He somehow felt he loved her. He could not imagine life without her. The only problem is he did not know who she is.

His dream where all the same these past few days. He was so curious who this girl was. He felt like he was in love with someone real. He knew with all of his heart that she was real. He just could not remember who she is when he woke up.

The first thing Hayate did was attempt to know who was that girl was.

He suddenly remembered that he had to do something with Hinagiku. He remembered last night Maria handing him a retirement check worth 50,000,000 yen. It was a parting gift from Nagi.

He could not believe what was happening. He shifted his thought to what he would do with Hinagiku today.

He swiftly got dressed and readied himself for his day with Hinagiku. He left his room and walked towards Hakuo Academy.

He opened the door of the Presidents office. Hinagiku stood in front of him. Her beautiful pink hair flowed in the wind. She bashed her eyelashes as she looked at him with her amber colored eyes.

She was wearing a very cute outfit that suited her perfectly. She looked the same as always.

She seemed different this time she seemed happier than she usually was. Her smile had a certain glow that set his heart racing.

She approached him and greeted him happily.

Good morning to you as well Hinagiku.

How are you today Hinagiku?

I am doing fine Hayate.

You look beautiful as always Hinagiku.

She blushed and looked to the side. You look handsome as well Hayate.

He also blushed.

Where would you like to go today?

I was thinking we should go to the beach today.

Sure thing Hinagiku

They were walking toward the subway then suddenly a huge robot appeared from behind a wall.

It was some guy Hayate did not recognize.

Grahhh! I can't take it anymore Hinagiku belongs to me!!

The giant mecha swung his fist at Hayate at full force. He dogged the giant metal fist. It left a giant whole in the ground where he was standing.

He swiftly kicked the mecha in the gut. It was thrown back a bit but it was not enough to defeat it. He moved around it dodging each attack looking for an opening. This relentless fighting continued for about 20 minutes.

Hinagiku charged at the mecha holding a simple stick.

Hinagiku where is your kendo stick?? You don't bring a kendo stick on a real date!!!

She jumped in midair as she dodged the fury of missiles fired from the mecha's mouth.

If I can't have her nobody can!!! The mecha pulled out a spear and was going to stab Hinagiku directly in the chest.

I have to pull it out.

FINISHING BLOW!!!!!

The mecha exploded. The impact of the explosion caused Hinagiku to land directly into Hayate's lap. The man inside it took off in an emergency pod. He hollered back" I give up already you win"

She fainted in his arms he placed her on a park bench and placed her head on his lap. He admired her cute face as she slept more soundly. She looks so peaceful.

Hinagiku woke up as she saw Hayate looking at her with a smile. She blushed and looked away. At first she thought she was dreaming. The man she loved looking at her with his sky blue eyes.

She lifted her head blushing. Thank you for saving me Hayate.

It was no problem Hinagiku I guess I am used to it. Anyways let us get going now Hinagiku. She led him towards the subway. He noticed it was already afternoon.

The both of them walked together towards the beach.

The warmth from the setting sun felt very nice on their skin.

The setting sun was a wonderful view. Hinagiku's hair flowed in the cool sea breeze.

Hayate just watched her as she matched the whole setting perfectly. Her beautiful long flowing pink hair and the orange horizon a truly perfect symphony of colors.

She sat on the shore and removed her shoes. The waves hit her feet. This caused her feet to sink in the sand.

Ever since I was little I went to this spot on the beach. I always went here when I was troubled. This was sort of my special place which calms me down.

Hayate come here sit next to me.

He followed. He sat next to her as they watched the sun set into the horizon.

The sunset is beautiful as he said that the sun faded.

A while after the sun set they stood up and walked towards the station.

Hayate I….I have to tell you something. It's very important.

I have been hiding something from you all these years.

I..I..I…I am…. In….. lo..ve with you. She said so quietly that nobody could possibly hear it.

I am sorry Hinagiku what was that?

She almost hit him because of his ignorance.

Don't you get what I am saying Hayate! I am in love with you.

She fell to her knees as if she lost a battle. Tears started to pour down her cheeks.

Hayate I know that I always get mad at you for the wrong reasons and I know that I never showed you my cute side.

But it's just it really hurts when you like someone and you don't know if they like you the same way. As she said this more tears flowed from her eyes.

I don't like to lose and I am not very feminine but I know that I am in love with you Hayate.

When she finished she stood up placed a letter in his hand and walked away into the night.

Hayate was still standing at that same spot. He took a deep breath and looked up at the sky. He was still holding the unopened letter in his hands. What am I going to do?

Chapter 5 in progress

I would just like to thank Unluckyaura013 for his help in my fanfics

Also I am sorry for the late upload I had a lot of stuff going on.

Like Cue Drama Club, Typhoon Ondoy, Studying

Please review

Please wait for my next chapter you know what they say

"Good things come to those who wait"


End file.
